Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to veterinary medical and animal health devices, methods and systems. Particularly, the invention relates to an adapter and method of use therefore to be used by veterinarians, veterinary technologists and technicians, and herdsmen for administering fluids and medicaments rapidly and repeatedly to animals via intravenous (I.V.) injection. The apparatus and methods of the invention are most particularly useful for rapid, repeatable IV fluid administration and therapy for large animals such as cattle, horses, pigs, goats and the like.
Background Information
Animal husbandry has been a part of human life since the dawn of civilization. Veterinary medicine has evolved as a means for taking care of animals important to our economy. In particular, the health and well-being of large animals such as cows, horses, pigs, goats and the like is important. With respect to bovine, dairy farms and ranches exist throughout the world. Many dairy farms are now mega-farms with thousands of cattle, and with less and less personnel to care for sick animals and to maintain healthy animals.
Many times veterinary procedures and treatments are needed to care for these animals. Such treatments include intravenous (IV) injections of compositions, including medicaments such as antibiotics, and other fluids such as rehydration solutions, electrolyte balance control solutions, trace mineral, vitamin, and nutritional supplement solutions. Because bovine are such large creatures, a source of treatment may include several doses of medication or fluids depending upon body weight and condition of the animal. For example, a treatment for mineral deficiencies may call for 500 ml per 400 kilograms of body weight. Bovine medicaments and fluids are commonly provided in Five Hundred Milliliter (500 ml.) bottles. Such bottles are typically made of plastic and have a cylindrical container portion with a lower diameter cylindrical neck terminating in a flange that has a larger diameter than the neck. For IV administration, such bottles are typically connected to an intravenous fluid administration set (IV set) called a Simplex IV Set. In the case of large animals such as cattle, treatment may necessitate several 500 ml bottles applied intravenously to each animal. And, often several animals are treated at the same time. This is a cumbersome, time consuming and messy operation with expensive fluids, all too often, being spilled and wasted as the Simplex IV Set is mated with a bottle, removed from the empty bottle and then reattached to a new bottle in a continuing process.
The Simplex IV set typically has a proximal funnel which connects to the flange and neck of the bottle of solution, a length of flexible tubing, a flow regulating devices such as a clamp connected to the tube, and a distal needle adapter and needle. The funnel has a seal portion and an air vent for regulating pressure and release of air pockets or bubbles in the fluid. The funnel is typically made of flexible silicone based plastic material and is designed to stretch and fit over the top flange or lip of the bottle. The inside diameter of the seal portion of the funnel is designed to be smaller than the lip diameter of the bottle with a taper above the seal portion to assure a tight fit. However, a problem exists in that the tapered configuration and tight fit, especially when coupled with the properties of the surgical tubing, is extremely difficult to maneuver over the lip of the bottle. This difficult manipulations is exacerbated in light of the distractions typically found in a veterinary or livestock setting. This process must be repeated for each bottle of fluid administered. And the process may sometimes be repeated for plural animals.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a quick change interface or adapter between the I.V. Set and the bottle and a method of using the adapter to interface the IV Set and bottle and to swap new bottles for empty bottles.
In one aspect, the invention provides a method for changing bottles of fluids used in intravenous (IV) fluid therapy, comprising:
(a) providing an IV set including a funnel having a connection aperture, the funnel being constructed of elastic material;
(b) providing an adapter apparatus comprising a cannular portion adapted for sealing mating with the fluid egress aperture of a fluid bottle and a lip portion adapted for sealing mating with the funnel aperture;
(c) coupling the interface apparatus in a semi-permanent fashion to the funnel by inserting the lip portion into the funnel connection aperture;
(d) inserting the cannular portion into the fluid egress aperture of the fluid bottle; and
(e) inverting the fluid bottle to facilitate the flow of fluid.
In another aspect the invention provides an adapter for connecting an IV Set to a bottle containing fluid, the IV Set being of the type having a flexible funnel with a female-type connection aperture, comprising a generally cylindrical body with a fluid flow lumen, the body having a lip disposed at one end adapted for male-type connection to the IV Set connection aperture, the opposing end of the body being adapted for male-type insertion into the fluid egress aperture of the bottle.
In yet another aspect the invention provides an apparatus for administering intravenous (IV) fluid therapy to large animals, comprising:
(a) a plurality of bottles of IV fluid;
(b) an IV Set including a flexible funnel with a female-type connection aperture, comprising a generally cylindrical body with a fluid flow lumen, the body having a lip disposed at one end adapted for male-type connection to the IV Set connection aperture, the opposing end of the body being adapted for male-type insertion into the fluid egress aperture of the bottle; and
(c) An adapter for connecting an IV Set to a bottle containing fluid, the IV Set being of the type having a flexible funnel with a female-type connection aperture, comprising a generally cylindrical body with a fluid flow lumen, the body having a lip disposed at one end adapted for male-type connection to the IV Set connection aperture, the opposing end of the body being adapted for male-type insertion into the fluid egress aperture of the bottle.